


Waking Consequences

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [12]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Coercion, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Manipulation, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: To save another you must sacrifice a part of you





	Waking Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: A request with the deputy being sleep deprived from helping the county to the point where they do sleep instead of a bed they somehow ended up Joseph church so the Seeds help with the sleep deprived deputy
> 
> Request from my tumblr: https://a-villains-refuge.tumblr.com/

They weren’t sure how many days it had been. Or if it was even days.

Could it have been weeks? No, no, it was days. They were sure of it.

Days of running and gunning for their life while they fought against a batshit family, with their even more batshit beliefs. Days of trekking across the county helping anyone and everyone that requested something of them.

From fishing to collecting comic books to quite possibly creating an alien teleportation device. The deputy fought and helped and worked again and again and again, but quite frankly…

They were tired. Not even tired, they were absolutely exhausted.

It was only by the grace of whatever watched over them and the roar of their ATV that they could even keep the mostly straight path on the bridge.

They didn’t notice when their eyes began to droop or when their body leaned to one side a bit too much. They couldn’t stop the loosening grip on the handlebars or even register the panic signals their brain tried to send.

They only felt the bite of metal against their shoulders and back, burning through their body in white hot flares of pain. It was only a brief moment of anguish, their world fading as they took a free fall into the river below.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Never in their adult life had the deputy felt as light and relaxed as they did now. The temperature comfortably chilled their skin, the perfect balance between warm and cold.

They turned on the bed, the scarred and tattooed back of Joseph Seed facing them as he held a small prayer session for a small handful of followers. The deputy wasn’t in the room with him, but they could see him through the door.

They watched him, listened to his words. They knew they should run, that they should get as far away from him as they could, but the bed they laid in was beyond comfortable. All the aches and pains from their long battles melted away in soft sheets and fluffly pillows.

It was a trap. It had to be a trap. They had suffered at the hands of each of his siblings: physically, mentally, and emotionally. The deputy had seen, hell they fought, against the terrors that the Seed family had wrought.

To be rescued, or captured, by them was just adding insult to injury.

“I’m so glad you’re awake.” the voice that greeted them was not Joseph’s as his was still humming along in the background “You gave us quite a scare, finding you floating in the river like that.” A damp cloth pat against their head, it came back red.

The deputy rose their hand to sign but Faith smiled and pushed their hand down again, “You drifted so far. Down and down until you washed up here.” Her hand panned the room, showing the small window where the bank of the lake sat outside “To think, after everything you’ve done to hurt us, it is us…who still save you.” Their body flinched as Faith’s hand lowered to them again, but only a gentle pat laid across their cheek.

“How are you feeling, my child?” They didn’t even hear Joseph enter the room. The deputy nodded but their eyes, laced with apprehension, teetered between him and Faith.

The young woman pressed the rag against the deputy’s head again, “You are safe, dear deputy. Here, with us, you are safe.” She smiled and hummed while she cleaned whatever wound was on their head, speaking softly of the wonderful things the deputy would experience with Eden’s Gate.

It took everything the deputy had not to twitch away from her. She was gentle, far more gentle than the deputy deserved for everything they had done against the cult, and that was exactly why they were cautious.

Their hands rose and signed, “Why are you helping me?” Faith looked to Joseph, whose hands were calmly clasped in front of him. He repeated the question and allowed Faith to answer, the smile on her face almost contagious as she pet the deputy’s face.

“Because we love you. Since the moment we saw you all we’ve wanted was to save you.” her eyes fell sadly “But the others have turned you away from us. Against us. We’ve watched as you’ve searched and fought for your purpose.”

“Let us give you purpose, deputy.” Joseph rested a hand on Faith’s shoulder “Here you will not fight. You will not be forced to push your body past its limits. You will be healthy and you will be safe.”

The deputy closed their eyes tightly, honey-coated words leaving pleasant thoughts in their mind. But they were false. The deputy knew they were false.

Their hands moved shakily, “I need time.” Time, indeed, to devise a way out. Joseph nodded and motioned for Faith to follow him. The deputy motioned a “thank you” and curled up in the bed.

Time. That was all they needed was time.

Time to sleep. Time to heal. Time to plan.

But as the two Seeds left the room, Faith turned to Joseph with a smile, “Shall I prepare their food, Father?” His eyes closed for a moment before he turned his gaze upward, small words muttering from his lips. A prayer for guidance and patience. Once finished, he turned to Faith with a pleased smile.

“Yes, my dear Faith. The deputy will need to recover after all.”

They would see it as cruel, but as the Voice told him, they must save everyone. Whether they wished to be saved or not.


End file.
